


Mine

by SometimesItsJustNSFW



Category: Jackspeticeye egos, Markiplier Egos
Genre: Blood, Gore, LITERALLY, M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW
Relationships: The Host/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 2





	Mine

Host purred a bit, tilting his head a moment, watching Anti quietly. Anti’s head was tilted back a bit, looking up at him slightly, mouth open slightly, panting. 

“Host… please…” His voice cracked softly, and Host smiled a bit, tilting his head a bit to the side. Host chuckled a bit, shifting to finish hooking himself in, humming a moment. 

“Shhh, little one, don’t worry. You’ll get what you want.” Host stepped forwards carefully, petting his hair lightly, tugging his hair to tilt his head back. Anti purred, closing his eyes a moment, smiling a moment, purring a bit. 

Slowly, careful at first, Host pressed into Anti’s neck, watching the cut tear a bit around him, Anti’s breath hitching, feeling him tense and then relax, panting around the intrusion, rocking his hips up against nothing. 

“Look at you…” He purred softly, petting his hair back lightly, thrusting slowly, blood starting to slowly ooze around his cock, watching the cut tear a bit more around it, Anti’s breath cutting off again and again, wheezing gasping breaths. Host chuckled lowly, thrusting starting to speed up, watching Anti’s eyes fall closed, his mouth starting to open as he drooled down his chin, panting lowly. 

“You are just so beautiful, so desperate for me.” He purred lowly, shifitng, then holding onto his hair and thrusting harder, bending over him slightly. “Can you cum form just this, beautiful? from just my cock in your pretty little throat?” 

Anti whined, thrusting his hips up, eyes opening slowly, looking up at him pleadingly. Host sighed softly, then shifted, pressing his foot against Anti’s cock to give him something to grind against. “Maybe next time, yeah? There’s always next time, my love.” Anti groaned, arching a bit, and came, whining a bit. 

Host pulled away slowly, tilting his head a bit, holding Anti up carefully. “You alright, love?” Anti looked up at him, then shifted, falling back, tugging Host with him. Host stumbled, gasping softly, as Anti pulled him down onto his chest, then tugged Host up until he was settled on Anti’s face. Host chuckled lowly, moving his hand down to pet at Anti’s hair lightly. This might be a long night. 


End file.
